wwebradyfandomcom-20200214-history
Tyson Kidd
Theodore James "TJ" Wilson, sometimes stylized as T.J. Wilson, (July 11, 1980) is a Canadian retired professional wrestler. He is signed to WWE, where he serves a producer under the ring name Tyson Kidd. In June 2015, he became inactive due to a career-threatening and near-fatal spinal injury. Kidd made his WWE television debut on the February 10, 2009, episode of ECW on Sci Fi managed by real-life girlfriend Natalya, under the name Tyson Kidd, defeating a local wrestler, Bao Nguyen. Although Natalya was managing Kidd on ECW, she was still officially a member of the SmackDown brand until April 15, 2009, when she was drafted to ECW as part of the 2009 Supplemental Draft to join Kidd. On the May 12 episode of ECW, Kidd's match with Finlay was interrupted by DH Smith, now using the name David Hart Smith, who attacked Finlay to aid Kidd. Kidd, Smith and Neidhart formed The Hart Trilogy, which was later changed to The Hart Dynasty on the May 26 episode of ECW. On June 29, The Hart Dynasty were traded to the SmackDown brand. They began an on and off feud with Cryme Tyme in July and the feud ended in October. At the Bragging Rights pay-per-view in October, Kidd and Smith competed in a seven-on-seven tag match with Chris Jericho, Kane, Finlay, Matt Hardy and R-Truth as Team SmackDown to defeat Team Raw. The Hart Dynasty got a title match for the Unified WWE Tag Team Championship on the December 25 episode of SmackDown against D-Generation X, but were unsuccessful. They started a feud with Matt Hardy and The Great Khali on the January 22, 2010, episode of SmackDown. The feud ended with each team trading wins against each other. The Hart Dynasty turned face at WrestleMania XXVI, helping Bret Hart during his match against Vince McMahon, and the following night on Raw they defeated the Unified WWE Tag Team Champions ShoMiz (The Big Show and The Miz) in a non-title match after The Miz insulted Hart. They earned a Unified Tag Team Championship match at the Extreme Rules pay-per-view by defeating ShoMiz in a tag team gauntlet match (which also included the team of John Morrison and R-Truth and the team of Montel Vontavious Porter and Mark Henry). At the 2010 WWE Draft on April 26, The Hart Dynasty, accompanied by Natalya and Hart, defeated ShoMiz to win the Unified Tag Team Championship, when Kidd made The Miz submit to the Sharpshooter. The following day, all three members of The Hart Dynasty were moved to the Raw brand as part of the Supplemental Draft. On the May 10 episode of Raw, he defeated The Miz to earn Bret Hart a match for The Miz's WWE United States Championship, and the following week The Hart Dynasty helped Hart to win the championship. At Over the Limit, they retained the Unified WWE Tag Team Championship against Chris Jericho and The Miz. The following night, on the May 24 episode of Raw, they were attacked by The Usos (Jimmy and Jey) and Tamina after a match, provoking a feud between the two trios. At Fatal 4-Way, they defeated The Usos and Tamina in a six-person mixed tag team match when Natalya pinned Tamina, and Smith and Kidd defeated The Usos at Money in the Bank to retain the championship. At Night of Champions, The Hart Dynasty lost the WWE Tag Team Championship to Cody Rhodes and Drew McIntyre in a Tag Team Turmoil match which also involved The Usos, Vladimir Kozlov and Santino Marella, and the team of Evan Bourne and Mark Henry. After a failed attempt to regain the championship, in which Kidd was pushed off balance during their double-team Hart Attack move, Kidd and Smith began to have a falling out with one another. This culminated on the November 15 episode of Raw, when Kidd turned heel, refusing to tag in and attacking Smith during a match for the WWE Tag Team Championship against The Nexus (Justin Gabriel and Heath Slater). The following week, Kidd faced John Morrison in a King of the Ring qualifying match, but was unsuccessful. On the December 2 episode of WWE Superstars, Kidd lost to Smith in a singles match. Afterward, Smith offered a handshake, but Kidd slapped Smith instead. On the next episode of Raw, Kidd defeated Smith in a rematch, during which he was accompanied by a bodyguard, later revealed as Jackson Andrews. Andrews ceased appearing as Kidd's bodyguard after Mark Henry performed his finisher, the World's Strongest Slam, on Andrews during the December 27 episode of Raw. On April 26, 2011, Kidd returned to the SmackDown brand as part of the 2011 supplemental draft. He had his first match back for the brand on the May 6 episode of SmackDown, but lost to Sin Cara. On the May 12 episode of Superstars, Kidd debuted Michael Hayes as his manager as he defeated Trent Barreta. Their alliance was short-lived however, as on the following episode of Superstars, Hayes slapped Kidd after Kidd lost to Yoshi Tatsu. Armando Estrada and Matt Striker managed Kidd on the May 26 and June 2 episodes of Superstars respectively, and Kidd defeated Barreta on both occasions. On the June 9 episode of Superstars, Kidd appeared with his fourth manager in as many weeks, Vickie Guerrero but lost to Yoshi Tatsu. On the next episode of Superstars, Kidd received yet another manager in JTG, but lost again, this time to Kane. Kidd was Lucky Cannon's Pro on NXT Redemption. Cannon was eliminated on the June 14 episode of NXT, the third Rookie eliminated. A week later, Kidd shaved off his signature tuft of hair. Kidd then feuded with Yoshi Tatsu on NXT, stemming from a backstage argument when Kidd broke Tatsu's toy figurine of himself and stole the leg off another. During their series of matches, the pair traded wins, and Tatsu claimed back the stolen figurine leg by winning a Necklace on a Pole match on the July 26 episode of NXT. After the match, Kidd attacked Tatsu's right leg; a week later, Kidd claimed there would be no more Yoshi Tatsu in WWE. Tatsu returned more than a month later on the September 6 episode of NXT to defeat Kidd and end the feud. In January 2012, Kidd began a face turn. After defeating Trent Barreta twice on NXT, Kidd proposed that they tag team together. In late February 2012, Kidd began a feud with Michael McGillicutty after McGillicutty mocked his lack of wrestling heritage. Kidd then suffered a loss to McGillicutty on the February 29 episode of NXT. ''After McGillicutty insulted Kidd by claiming that Kidd would never be a true 'Hart', Kidd received a rematch on the March 21 episode of ''NXT, where he defeated McGillicutty to even up the score at one win each. Kidd and McGillicutty faced off in a third match on the April 11 episode of NXT, resulting in Kidd triumphant over McGillicutty. On the March 29 episode of Superstars, Kidd faced Justin Gabriel and lost the match, after which the duo showed mutual respect and agreed to form a tag team to challenge Primo & Epico for the WWE Tag Team Championship in a dark Triple Threat tag team match for WrestleMania XXVIII which also featured the Usos. However, Primo & Epico managed to win the match and retain their titles, while Gabriel suffered an elbow injury during the match, rendering him out of action for several weeks. Kidd reunited with Gabriel on the June 6 episode of NXT, where they defeated the duo of Johnny Curtis and Heath Slater. At the No Way Out pay-per-view, Kidd and Gabriel participated in a #1 contender Fatal Four-Way tag team match which was won by the Prime Time Players, Titus O'Neil and Darren Young. On the June 29 episode of SmackDown, Kidd defeated Jack Swagger to qualify for the World Heavyweight Championship Money in the Bank ladder match at Money in the Bank. However, he was unsuccessful as the match was won by Dolph Ziggler. On the July 26 episode of WWE Superstars, Kidd returned to teaming with Gabriel defeating Curt Hawkins and Tyler Reks. On the debut episode of WWE Main Event on October 3, Kidd and Gabriel, now unofficially called International Airstrike, lost to Santino Marella and Zack Ryder in the quarter-finals of a tournament to decide the #1 contender to the tag team titles.85 On the October 31 episode of NXT, Kidd challenged Antonio Cesaro for the WWE United States Championship, but lost the match. On the November 12 episode of Raw, Kidd and Gabriel competed in an 8 man tag team match alongside with Rey Mysterio and Sin Cara defeating Titus O' Neil, Darren Young, Primo, and Epico with Gabriel pinning Young. At the Survivor Series pay-per-view, Kidd was victorious in a 10 man elimination tag team match alongside Justin Gabriel, Rey Mysterio, Sin Cara, and Brodus Clay against Titus O' Neil, Darren Young, Primo, Epico, and Tensai. In January 2013, it was revealed that Kidd had suffered a torn knee meniscus, and will require at least a six month hiatus to recover. Despite his injury, Kidd appeared on the May 27 'Bret Hart Appreciation Night' ceremony. Tyson Kidd returned in action in September 2013 at a live event in Ottawa, Canada, defeating Bo Dallas. Kidd returned on October 10, 2013 at SmackDown. He and Ricardo Rodriguez were defeated by Los Matadores under the masked team of Los Locales. An unmasked Kidd returned to Raw on November 4, teaming with Natalya to defeat Fandango and Summer Rae. Kidd would continue a rivalry with Fandango, suffering his first loss to him on November 11th edition of Raw. Tyson Kidd also participated in the André the Giant Memorial Battle Royal at WrestleMania XXX, but was eliminated by Alberto Del Rio. On the April 24th episode of NXT, he defeated Mason Ryan in singles competition. On the May 1st episode of NXT Kidd defeated Bo Dallas. On the May 8, 2014 episode of NXT, Kidd participated in a 20-man battle royal for an NXT Championship shot, with him being involved in a three-way tie. As a result, Kidd faced the other two winners, Tyler Breeze and Sami Zayn in a triple-threat match on the next episode of NXT, where Kidd won to become #1 contender for a match at NXT Takeover. At Takeover, Kidd failed to win the title against Adrian Neville, and after the match Kidd refused to shake Neville's hand and left the ring. On June 5th episode of NXT, Tyson Kidd came out and apologized for his actions at Takeover and shook hands with Neville. On June 12th episode of NXT, Kidd faced Adrian Neville in a rematch for the NXT Title but failed to win the title after a distraction from his wife Natalya. On the June 19th episode of NXT, Kidd teamed with Sami Zayn to challenge The Ascension for the NXT Tag Team Championship, they lost the match when Kidd walked out on Zayn in the middle of the match. On the July 3rd episode of NXT, after Justin Gabriel's match with Sami Zayn, Kidd and Gabriel attacked Zayn, seemingly reforming their alliance. At WWE NXT TakeOver: Fatal 4-Way, Kidd competed in a Fatal 4-Way Match for the NXT Championship, which was won by Adrian Neville. Tyson returned to Raw on October 4, where he lost to Jack Swagger. Kidd would redeem himself the next night on the October 7 Main Event, and defeat Swagger with a rollup. At the November 3 episode of Raw, Kidd defeated United States Champion Sheamus via count-out, after he used Natalya to stop Sheamus from entering the ring for the ten-count, but received a Brogue Kick after the match. On the November 14 SmackDown, Kidd received a title opportunity for the Intercontinental Championship in an elimination match with Cesaro and champion Dolph Ziggler; which ended in Ziggler triumphant. In the following months, Kidd formed an alliance with Cesaro declaring themselves as "The Masters of the WWE Universe". In January 2015, Kidd formed an alliance with Cesaro. The pair dubbed themselves "The Masters of the WWE Universe" and proceded to pick up multiple wins over Los Matadores, as well as allying with Adam Rose to feud with The New Day. On the Royal Rumble pre-show, Kidd and Cesaro defeated The New Day. Later that night, Kidd entered the Rumble match at #12 and was eliminated by Daniel Bryan. At WWE Fastlane on February 22, Kidd and Cesaro defeated The Usos to capture the WWE Tag Team Championships, a title he had not held for nearly 5 years. They retained their title in a rematch the following night on Raw after Natalya caused a disqualification. Kidd and Cesaro managed to retain their titles at WrestleMania 31 in a match that included three other teams. Kidd also competed in the memorial battle royal, but was thrown out by Mark Henry. At Extreme Rules, Cesaro and Kidd lost the Tag Team Championships to The New Day (Big E and Kofi Kingston), ending their reign at 63 days. They failed to regain the championships on the April 30 episode of SmackDown, and at Payback in a 2-out-of-3 falls match, with Xavier Woods interfering in both matches. At Elimination Chamber, Kidd and Cesaro competed in the first ever tag team Elimination Chamber match but failed to win the titles. The next night, after facing NXT star Samoa Joe in a dark match prior to Raw, Kidd was injured with a spinal injury. Several weeks later, Kidd announced that he would be out of action for over a year. Category:Canadian wrestlers Category:Male professional wrestlers Category:Current Alumni Category:World Tag Team Champions Category:WWE Tag Team Champions